Geo (film)
Geo is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Geo LTD. Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. Based on the series of the same name, it is the third full-length feature film in the ''Geo'' film series and is the 44th Geo LTD. feature film. It was directed by Geo G. and co-directed by Jamie Breuer, with a screenplay written by Keith Lango, Brian Lynch, J. Stewart Burns, and Ken Keeler. The film's animation is provided by Blur Animation Workshop. The film is a reboot of the Geo film series and is the origin story of the Geo series. In this film, Gree formulates a scheme which involves overtaking Basopolis as well as the rest of the world, and Geo and Reo reunite with their adoptive mother Claire and their uncle Kinder to avert Gree's plan. Original voices from the series—James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong and Dee Bradley Baker—all reprised their respective roles in the film, with Ariel Winter replacing Mae Whitman as Claire. Guest performances include George Lopez as Uncle Kinder, Bill Hader as Rigo, Jonah Hill as Eric, and Alan Tudyk as Willy. The film was released on October 4, 2013 to generally positive reviews, and grossed $463 million on a budget of $383 million. A sequel to this film, titled Geo 2, was released in 2015, and another film, titled Geo 3, is set for release in 2018. Plot In a village populated by spherical creatures, two parents sacrifice themselves to save their two children from Gree's army by hiding them in a crate and luring Gree's forces away from them. The two creatures are shipped to Basopolis, and are discovered by a little girl named Claire Jones, who names them Geo and Reo. More coming soon! Cast *James Arnold Taylor as Geo, a small, yellow, spherical creature **Nancy Cartwright voiced Geo as a child. *Jason Marsden as Reo, Geo's brother **Cree Summer voiced Reo as a child. *Ariel Winter as Claire Jones, Geo and Reo's adoptive mother **Ava Acres voiced a young Claire. *Carlos Alazraqui as Gree, Geo's enemy *Tom Kenny as Dr. One Eye, a former partner of Gree *Tara Strong as Neo, a sleepy creature *Dee Bradley Baker as Bob and Ralph, the twin birds *George Lopez as Uncle Kinder, a blue creature and Geo and Reo's uncle *Bill Hader as Rigo, a orange creature that wears a black coat *Jonah Hill as Eric, Rigo's human friend *Alan Tudyk as Willy *Chris Parnell as Lenny, a friend of Eric *Julie Lemieux as Mallory, a friend of Claire *Brad Garrett as Mink *Kari Wahlgren as Geo and Reo's mother *Fred Tatasciore as Geo and Reo's father Additional Voices *Bob Bergen *Laraine Newman *Jess Harnell *Keith Ferguson *Kevin Michael Richardson *Bill Farmer *Corey Burton *Tress MacNeille *Danny Mann *Jim Cummings *Rodger Bumpass *Mona Marshall Production Michael Wildshill revealed in 2006 that he was developing a "Geo, Reo, Claire Jones feature film idea," but he has yet to pitch the idea. In June 2009, Geo LTD. announced a new animated feature film based on the Geo series is being developed, with Geo G. directing the film under the working title The Geo Movie but was changed to Geo: The Untold Story of a Yellow Creature to avoid confusion with Geo Movie (2000). In August 2009, it was announced that Brian Lynch would be writing the script. In February 2010, David Stinnett announced that he would be the co-producer of the film. In March, Geo LTD. announced that the new film will be neither a sequel or prequel, thus making this installment a reboot of the Geo film franchise. On May 6, 2010, it was announced that James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Mae Whitman, Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, and Dee Bradley Baker are reprising their roles from the series. In September 2010, George Lopez, Bill Hader, Jonah Hill, and Alan Tudyk were cast in the film. In August 2011, Mae Whitman, the voice of Claire, left the film as she was busy on other projects. It was later announced in February 2012 that Ariel Winter would replace Whitman as Claire. Winter would later become the current voice of Claire since 2013. Music On November 6, 2012, it was announced that John Powell would compose the music for the film. Release Geo was originally planned for release on December 5, 2012, but the release was moved up to May 10, 2013, with Zane the Cool Kid taking its place. In April 2012, Geo LTD. announced that the film would be pushed back to a October 4, 2013 release, taking over The Graffiti Brothers' release date while Geo's former May 2013 release date was taken by Dot Box 3. The Graffiti Brothers was later released on May 16, 2014. The film's first trailer was released on February 21, 2013, the second trailer was released on April 26, 2013. Universal and Geo LTD. announced the film's post-production conversion to 3D on September 9, 2013. It was the first Geo film to be rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "mild rude humor". At the time of the release of Geo, the distribution deal between Universal and Geo LTD. was set to expire with the release of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 in 2014. The end result of the contentious negotiations between Universal and Geo LTD. was viewed to depend heavily on how Geo performed at the box office. If successful, the film would have given Universal leverage in its negotiations for a new contract to distribute Geo LTD's films. A failure would have allowed Geo LTD. to argue that Universal could not produce non-Illumination Entertainment films. The film was accompanied by the short Dino Treasure Hunt for its theatrical and home media releases. Marketing On October 4, 2013, McDonald's released ten toys in Happy Meals to promote the film. A video game based on the film, titled Geo, was developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision, released on October 1, 2013 for PlayStation 3, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, PC, iOS, and Android. Home media Geo ''was released on Digital HD on January 28, 2014, and was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D in the United States on February 18, 2014 and the United Kingdom on March 22, 2014. A special "Really Yellow Edition" also include a limited edition Geo plush and a collectible 3D Geo photo. It was accompanied by the short animated film, ''Yellow Quest. Reception Critical response Geo has received generally positive reviews from critics. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 64% based on reviews from 104 critics, with an average rating of 5.9/10, giving it a "Fresh" status. The site's consensus reads: "Geo is an enjoyable, yet flawed, movie that should bring some big laughs." It holds a 61% on Metacritic, indicating "Generally Favorable Reviews". It holds a 6.5 on the Internet Movie Database. Common Sense Media rated this film on for ages 6 and up and giving this film a 3 stars out of 5 quoting that "This film is fun and will give laughter to the whole family." Box office The film grossed $83,831,391 on it's opening day, with a combined total of $36,874,164 for it's opening weekend, being released in 4,167 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Gravity, Grace Unplugged, and Runner Runner in the United States. It grossed a total of $463,634,953 worldwide, making the film a box office success. It is the fifth highest-grossing 2013 animated film (behind Despicable Me 2, Monsters University, Frozen, and The Croods). Soundtrack Geo: Music from the Motion Picture is the soundtrack album for the film, released on September 30, 2013 by Geo LTD. Records. The music was composed by John Powell. Track listing All music composed by John Powell, except "When I Was Bad" by Gree (Carlos Alazraqui). Sequels A sequel, titled, Geo 2, was released on October 2, 2015. It takes place two years after the first film, with Geo, Reo, Claire, and the gang get sucked in a time machine and lead to the year 2067, and they met the future versions of Geo, Reo, Claire and the gang. Tobo is planning to take over the world and destroy everything. Meanwhile, Gree wanted to destroy Basopolis and rule the world and changes to Gree T-1000 disguised as the one-eyed red bodied monster. It's up to Geo, Reo, Claire and the future versions of them to save the future and stop Tobo and Gree before they find the time machine to go home. The original crew and cast returned for the film, with new additions consisting of Johnny Depp as the new villain Tobo, Brendan Fraser, James Franco, and Jessica Alba as the future versions of Geo, Reo, and Claire. On September 30, 2015, it was announced that Geo 3 is already in the works, with Universal looking for a director. In November 2015, it was announced that Geo 3 will be released on October 26, 2018 (now September 7, 2018). Category:2010s Category:2013 Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Reboot films Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Geo (film) Category:Geo (series) Category:Geo LTD. films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Fictional Universal films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Tom Kenny Category:Tara Strong Category:Dee Bradley Baker